Terapia de pareja
by jacque-kari
Summary: En su profesión había conocido a muchas parejas, muchísimas. Todas diferentes, cada cual con su propio dilema. Algunas creían en la terapia, otras no. Pero con Yamato y Mimi supo desde la primera vez que los vio cruzar el umbral y no mucho después declararse la guerra en el sofá, que su relación no estaba arruinada. Tenía fe en ellos.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Terapia de pareja**_

La mujer sonrió al ver al joven rubio sentarse en una esquina del sofá y cruzar una pierna horizontalmente sobre la otra al igual que la vez anterior. Saltaba a la vista que, a pesar de todos sus intentos por disimularlo, estaba incómodo. Es más, su especialidad no era la adivinación, pero podría haber apostado que hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese en aquel momento, y no habría perdido.

Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que sin su novia al lado se veía un poco vulnerable. Un poco como un gato que teme que en cualquier momento su amo vaya a echarle un balde de agua fría encima. O una vecina loca…

Apoyó la punta del lápiz en una hoja que contenía únicamente los datos de su paciente, Ishida Yamato, junto a la fecha y hora, e hizo la primera anotación de la tarde.

Cuando levantó la vista, se lo encontró con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con recelo.

—Pensé que no habíamos empezado. ¿No tiene que avisarme o algo así? —preguntó con un tono contenido y modulado que parecía delatar que se esforzaba por sonar educado.

—No necesariamente. Pero no se preocupe por esto —le dijo, golpeteando el cuaderno con un dedo—. Son solo anotaciones generales para tener una idea de nuestro avance y que no se me olvide nada. Esto no es una prueba, solo sea sincero.

El joven asintió, aunque no se veía muy convencido de sus palabras.

—Entonces… pensé que, ya que la vez anterior las cosas no salieron muy bien, sería mejor entrevistarlos por separado. ¿Ocurre algo, Ishida-san? —preguntó en cuanto escuchó un bufido irónico escapar de labios del aludido.

—Nada —negó él tajantemente, y enseguida su mirada comenzó a revolotear por la habitación de forma distraída.

—Por favor, dígalo. Me parece que este es exactamente el problema que tienen usted y su novia. —No solía dar diagnósticos anticipados, pero en su carrera había aprendido que cada caso era un caso aparte.

—¿Cuál? —Como por arte de magia, los azules ojos del joven volaron de regreso a ella, gesto que se mereció una nueva anotación en su cuaderno y otra mirada desconfiada de parte de él.

—La comunicación, por supuesto.

—¿La comunicación? —soltó con un tono que se debatía entre la incredulidad y la duda. Sí, había duda allí. Una pizca, pero era un comienzo—. Ni siquiera teníamos un problema hasta que vinimos a verla. No sé de dónde habrá sacado Mimi la idea, pero claramente no funcionó. Estamos peor que antes.

—¿Está seguro de que no tenían ningún problema? —preguntó, sin querer hacerle ver que "peor que antes" significaba que en algún momento estuvieron mal.

—Bueno, claro que los teníamos…igual que todas las parejas. Peleábamos y esas cosas, pero desde que vinimos a esa… —. Por la contracción de sus mejillas, la mujer pudo imaginarse que acababa de morderse la lengua para no soltar una grosería. Sí, otro comentario en su cuaderno—. Desde la sesión que tuvimos, no hemos hablado. Ella se fue a casa de una amiga —soltó al final, casi como si las palabras se le resbalaran de la boca.

Cuando Yamato apartó la mirada, a ella no le sorprendió. Había notado ya desde la primera sesión que no solía hacer mucho contacto visual.

—¿Puedo deducir por sus palabras que cree que la sesión anterior fue un fracaso?

—Fracaso sería un eufemismo. Yo diría más bien un desastre.

—Desastre —repitió ella, al tiempo que escribía la palabra en sus notas.

—¿En serio tiene que estar escribiendo todo el tiempo? —preguntó él, esta vez sin esforzarse en sonar educado.

—Por supuesto, es parte de mi trabajo. Pero ya que lo noto un poco aprehensivo, creo que tal vez podríamos comenzar por un tema más sencillo para usted. Hábleme de cómo se conocieron.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Qué importa eso?

—Más de lo que cree.

Yamato se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Si bien aquel gesto podía significar que estaba incluso menos dispuesto que antes a hablar, la psicóloga se sintió optimista.

—Nos conocemos desde niños. Teníamos cinco o seis años.

-.-

—Yo tenía cinco años y él seis. A mí me gustaba porque tenía el cabello rubio y en ese tiempo pensaba que los príncipes tenían el cabello rubio —contestó Mimi con aplomo, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo por sus palabras; nadie debería avergonzarse por lo que pensaba a sus cinco años. A diferencia de su novio, ella se había instalado en la mitad del sofá, dejando su bolso a un lado y cruzándose de piernas en un movimiento que se vio automático y natural—. Crecimos en la misma primaria y en algún momento nos vimos atrapados en el mismo grupo de amigos. Para ese entonces ya teníamos diez.

—¿Cómo se llevaban?

—Mal.

-.-

—Pésimo. Ella era chillona, escandalosa y veleidosa. Siempre estaba esperando que la tratáramos como una princesa o algo así. Y lloraba. Lloraba por todo. Solo la aguantaba porque estábamos en el mismo grupo.

-.-

—Él era frío, solitario y un poco grosero. Lo odiaba, pero a la vez me atraía. Por más que intentaba acercarme, siempre me evitaba y me hacía sentir tonta.

-.-

—Siempre me estaba persiguiendo. Los niños de su salón y uno de nuestros amigos siempre hacían lo que ella quería. Supongo que esperaba lo mismo de mi parte. Incluso una vez el imbécil de Taichi la cargó en la espalda hasta su casa porque se había lastimado un pie. Bueno, en realidad no fue hasta su casa, porque se cayeron en la esquina.

-.-

—Solo quería que me prestara atención. No era mucho pedir, ¿o sí? Pero no. Él insistía en irse cada vez que me acercaba. Incluso una vez fingí que me lastimé el tobillo a ver si me cargaba. Mi mamá solía decir que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres frágiles e indefensas. "No hay hombre que se resista a una chica en peligro o lastimada, Mimi", me decía. Así que lo intenté.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Taichi, un amigo que tenemos en común, se ofreció a cargarme y Yama salió huyendo. Por cierto, ¿le dije que él va a ser nuestro padrino? Bueno, como sea. La cosa es que llegamos hasta la esquina y él se tropezó. Tuve que pasar una semana en cama con yeso.

-.-

—¿Podría, tal vez, precisar cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ustedes?

—¿A qué se refiere con cambiar?

—Hasta ahora ha dicho que Mimi era una chica irritante, ¿no? ¿Lo sigue siendo?

—La verdad sí.

—Pero aun así va a casarse con ella. Algo debió cambiar en algún momento para que eso pasara, ¿no cree?

Las mejillas de Yamato se tiñeron de un suave carmín al tiempo que apartaba la mirada.

—Supongo —dijo con un tono irresoluto.

—¿Fue algo en especial?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-.-

—Las cosas no cambiaron mucho hasta que cumplí quince.

—Veo que lo recuerda bien. ¿Qué cree usted que produjo el cambio?

Una sonrisa concienzuda se formó en los labios de la chica.

—Supongo que al final de cuentas Yamato es un chico. Y yo soy bonita.

—¿Se refiere a que empezó a sentirse físicamente atraído por usted?

—Sí. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero había pequeños detalles que lo dejaban evidencia. Era hasta tierno. Yama siempre ha sido tan _tsundere_ para sus cosas…

-.-

—¿Considera que su novia es bonita?

Yamato se quedó viéndola en silencio y pestañeó repetidamente con una expresión de no haber entendido la pregunta.

—¿Ishida-san?

—Por supuesto que creo que es bonita. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Es mi novia.

—Sin embargo, usted no parece ser muy superficial…

—No entiendo a qué quiere llegar. Sería más fácil si solo fuera directo al punto.

—¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de ella? Dejando fuera lo físico.

-.-

—Su voz. Adoro su voz. La forma en que me produce escalofríos cuando lo escucho cantar. También sus ojos. Que su mirada diga todo lo que sus labios callan. Y aunque suene estúpido, simplemente adoro lo _tsundere_ que es. Algunos no lo entienden… cómo alguien como yo, que necesita sentirse querida, puede estar con alguien como él, a quien le cuesta tanto expresar lo que siente… —Por primera vez, la sonrisa de sus ojos decayó y sus pestañas oscurecieron su mirada al bajar. Se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa—. Pero lo hace… de alguna extraña manera se las arregla para demostrarme que me quiere. Y seguramente suene egoísta, pero adoro sentirme especial. Que sea diferente conmigo a cómo es con el resto.

-.-

—¿Podría apagar los inciensos o abrir una ventana? Comienzo a asfixiarme aquí dentro.

—Podría. Pero no puedo obviar el hecho de que está eludiendo la pregunta.

—¿Lo que más me gusta de ella? Nunca lo he pensado.

—No es algo que se piense. Puede ser su sonrisa, sus ojos o la textura de su cabello. Hasta la cosa más insólita de todas, si tiene sentido para usted.

—Su espíritu —replicó de pronto.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Mimi es… cualquier palabra que intentara usar para describirla se quedaría corta. No es solo que llame la atención y le encante saberlo. Es que llena cualquier lugar con su sonrisa y su entusiasmo. A menudo es irritante, demasiado. Pero… está llena de vida, y me hace sentir vivo también.

-.-

—¿Cuándo supo que lo quería?

—Es fácil. A los dieciséis. Me fui a vivir fuera del país por seis años y cuando regresé a Japón él estaba diferente. Ya no se mostraba tan retraído y hubo algo…no sabría decirlo, pero esa atracción que había sentido siendo una niña y que era más un capricho, resurgió con más fuerza.

-.-

—Cuando tenía diecisiete.

—¿Fue por alguna razón en especial? —La actitud esquiva y hermética del chico, lejos de frustrarla, solo la animaba a ir más allá.

—Ella… había terminado con un novio que tuvo. Estaba todo el viejo grupo reunido en una fiesta. Salí a tomar aire y la encontré llorando afuera en silencio. Al principio no supe qué hacer. Era desconcertante verla ahí, sola y sin hacer un escándalo. Pero tampoco podía irme, así que me acerqué y traté de consolarla lo mejor que pude. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije, probablemente alguna estupidez. Y entonces…

—¿Entonces?

—Lo supe. Nos hicimos novios poco tiempo después de eso.

-.-

—¿Y han estado juntos desde entonces?

—Sí. Rompimos una vez cuando teníamos diecinueve. Yamato se había ido de gira y… supongo que no soportaba la idea de tenerlo tanto tiempo lejos. Fui muy irritante con él y él… me dijo cosas horribles. Yo también.

—Pero volvieron…

—Cuando regresó de su gira me buscó y acabamos enrollándonos. Me dijo que me amaba. Y me di cuenta de que ese era el problema. Sabía que me quería, pero…no que me amaba.

—¿Y ahora lo sabe?

—No estoy segura.

-.-

—A Mimi le importan demasiado las palabras. Intenta aparentar que no, pero… a veces…no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez se merezca a alguien mejor. Alguien que le diga que la quiere cada día y que… esté siempre ahí para ella.

-.-

—Habíamos estado bien desde que volvimos, ya hace tres años. Él comenzó a estudiar Astronomía y yo Gastronomía. Llevábamos un año viviendo juntos cuando me propuso matrimonio…

—Según me dijo, fue hace seis meses, ¿no?

—Así es.

-.-

—¿Por qué le propuso matrimonio?

—Porque la quiero. ¿Por qué más va a ser?

—¿Y es lo que usted quiere? ¿Casarse con ella? —Un extenso silencio la hizo temer que ese fuera el fin de la sesión—. Puede ser honesto conmigo. Mimi no puede escucharlo ni sabrá nada de nuestra conversación. Es solo para estar segura de si ambos están en la misma sintonía y así ayudarlos de la mejor manera posible.

—Supongo que no pensé que fuera importante.

—¿El qué?

—Si yo quería o quiero casarme. No me lo pregunté. Pensé que era lo que ella quería y que… si no lo hacía… me dejaría.

—¿Y cuál es su respuesta ahora? ¿Quiere casarse?

Yamato negó.

—Creo que no se trata de eso. Si quiero hacerlo o no… la quiero a ella. ¿No debería bastar con eso?

-.-

—¿Por qué cree que le propuso matrimonio?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Decir que porque me quiere no significa nada. Es lo que cualquiera querría creer. Pero Yama… nunca creí que fuera a pedírmelo…

—¿No creyó que pudieran proyectarse juntos, a pesar de vivir en el mismo departamento?

—No, no es a lo que me refiero. El matrimonio… Yama no es de los que creen en algo así. Por esa razón me sorprendió cuando me lo pidió. Fue un sábado en la mañana. Acabábamos de levantarnos. Yo estaba preparando el desayuno y él me miraba desde el salón hace varios minutos. Lo sé porque sentí su mirada cosquilleándome en el cuerpo. Él tiene la manía de mirarme mucho cuando no encuentra las palabras para decirme lo que quiere. Me iba a girar a preguntarle si pasaba algo cuando lo soltó. Lo dijo de la nada… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? A mí se me resbaló una taza. Ninguno de los dos se movió en mucho rato.

—¿Y qué pensó en ese minuto?

—No lo sé —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—¿Está segura?

—Pensé… que quizá lo estaba haciendo por complacerme a mí. Ni siquiera tenía un anillo.

—¿Teme que no quiera casarse con usted?

—Bueno…las cosas habían estado bien hasta ese momento, pero luego… todo se estropeó.

-.-

—Comenzamos a discutir. Mimi insistió en que pusiéramos una fecha, pero a ella todavía le queda un año para recibirse y yo estoy haciendo una pasantía en la JAXA. Le dije que esperáramos a estar más tranquilos.

-.-

—Me enfadé. Le dije que no tenía que casarse conmigo si no quería.

-.-

—Me preguntó si me había arrepentido. No supe responder, así que me quedé callado, y eso fue peor. —Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se revolvió ligeramente el flequillo.

-.-

—Me fui dos días a casa de mis padres. Volví porque lo extrañaba y le dije que estaba bien. Que no necesitábamos apresurar las cosas, pero… cada vez que hacía un comentario sobre la boda, él se irritaba y me respondía mal.

-.-

—Seguimos peleando mucho. Pasábamos días sin hablarnos y luego nos arreglábamos. Hasta que la noche anterior a nuestra primera sesión, volvimos a reconciliarnos y a la mañana siguiente ella me engatusó para traerme a acá.

-.-

—Sabía que si se lo preguntaba de golpe me iba a decir que no, y la verdad es que estaba aterrada. No quería perderlo…no quiero… —Volvió a morderse el labio inferior y un ligero sollozo escapó de su boca—. Así que lo engañé. Esa noche… nos acostamos, le hice creer que estábamos bien y durante el desayuno le pregunté qué le parecía la terapia. Él estaba distraído mientras desayunaba así que me siguió la corriente y antes de que se diera cuenta le solté que teníamos hora.

-.-

—Ahora entiendo su actitud de ese día.

—Estaba enfadado. Mimi tiene esa… maldita costumbre de engatusarme y sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero venir a terapia… solo me parecía demasiado. Ni siquiera creía que tuviéramos un verdadero problema, uno que necesitara terapia quiero decir. Todas las parejas pelean, ¿no?

—Ha dicho que no creía que tuvieran un problema. ¿Lo cree ahora?

Yamato suspiró.

—Usted ya sabe la respuesta.

-.-

—No esperaba que las cosas se salieran de control. Luego de que salimos de aquí nos fuimos callados todo el camino en auto y cuando llegué armé mi maleta y le dije que me iría a casa de una amiga unos días para pensar mejor las cosas. Él… no se negó. Pensé que lo haría. Ya no sé qué creer.

-.-

—Se fue. Solo arregló sus cosas y se fue. No he hablado con ella desde entonces salvo una vez que me preguntó si vendría a la cita. Pero sinceramente no sé dónde estamos ahora mismo…

-.-

—Si vamos a casarnos o quizá terminemos para siempre.

-.-

—Buenas tardes.

Mimi repitió sus palabras y Yamato simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Habían entrado de la mano y aun sentados en el sofá seguían sin soltarse, lo que sin duda era un buen augurio.

—La última vez que los vi les sugerí que antes de tomar cualquier decisión volvieran a hablar tranquilos las cosas. Creo que lo hicieron.

Mimi se giró a mirar al chico a su lado y tras intercambiar una breve mirada con él, tomó la palabra.

—Lo hicimos…

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron?

Desde su butaca, la psicóloga percibió cómo la chica le daba un ligero apretón al rubio, instándolo a que fuera él quien hablara esta vez.

—No vamos a casarnos —respondió con voz monocorde—. Todavía… —añadió tiempo después.

—¿Y? —preguntó Mimi a su lado.

—Queremos seguir viniendo a terapia.

—Me parece muy bien, pero... ¿es lo que ambos quieren de verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Ishida-san?

—Sí. —La respuesta salió acompañada de un bufido.

—Creo que no es necesario que les repita, aunque aun así lo voy a hacer, lo importante que es que ambos quieran esto y pongan todo de su parte. Si uno de los dos lo hace obligado…

—Quiero hacerlo —interrumpió Yamato—. Es decir, probablemente nunca hubiera llegado a esta opción por mi cuenta, pero… si va a ayudar…

—Perfecto. Entonces pueden agendar la próxima hora con mi secretaria. Estaré encantada de atenderlos. Sé que juntos podemos hacer que su relación mejore.

Mimi asintió y le dio las gracias. Yamato murmuró algo que bien pudo ser un agradecimiento también, para qué ponernos quisquillosos.

La psicóloga los vio marchar, siempre de la mano.

En su profesión había conocido a muchas parejas, muchísimas. Todas diferentes, cada cual con su propio dilema. Algunas creían en la terapia, otras no. Pero con Yamato y Mimi supo desde la primera vez que los vio cruzar el umbral y no mucho después declararse la guerra en el sofá, que su relación no estaba arruinada. Tenía fe en ellos.

«Y ellos también deberían tenerla», pensó.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Sobre el título:_ Títulos aburridos y clichés donde los haya, pero no se me ocurrió uno que resumiera mejor la idea. Y a veces me voy por el lado más obvio.

¿Será que tengo Mimatosis? ¡Alguien que me diga cuál es la cura!

En general sigo sintiéndome ajena al Mimato, siento que me muevo con más cautela cuando escribo de ellos, pero el fin de semana estaba viendo una serie y… salió esto (Moraleja: Debo dejar de ver series).

Lo escribí de una sentada y, de hecho, es muy diferente a la idea que tenía. Quería hacer algo humorístico, y puede que algo de ello haya por ahí, pero me parece que se me fue más hacia el lado dramático.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
